Love, Loss, and Regret
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: When Jasmine finds out Volkner has been taken by another, she feels her heart breaking and is forced to make an important decision, thus causing Volkner to reflect upon the decisions he has made as well. ::One-sided Alexandrianshipping, Senirasushipping::


**I guess in the mood for writing angsty, romantic One-shots. Well, this has been partially written for a while, but I only got around to finishing and typing it today.**

**The logicality surrounding Alexandrianshipping is definitely getting to me, only because it's much more likely to happen than Senirasushipping. Despite that, I wrote this, which is only one-sided Alexandrian (more friendshippy on Volkner's part) and full Senirasu. But please don't think I'm bashing Jasmine or the couple because of this. It's growing on me, but Senirasu was my first love.**

**Oh yeah, the first half is in Jasmine's POV, and the second half in normal POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Love, Loss, and Regret**

The first time I saw them together, holding hands on the very beach I would often spend time with him, was when my world seemed to fall apart. My fragile heart shattered into thousands of pieces, like glass, broken. I clutched at the white fabric of my dress, right above my heart, as a reaction to the sharp, almost unbearable pain.

He noticed me, seeming shocked, embarrassed, and ashamed. I could read his very emotions in his pensive, azure eyes, as he could probably read mine. My feelings were etched across my face, clear as the day, contrasting the current, dusky setting.

There was the sadness – as the man I loved had just crushed my heart.

The envy – Why couldn't I be the girl latched to his arm, looking up at him and smiling?

And the betrayal – He acted as though _I _was the one who was special to him. That _I _was the one who meant more to him than anything.

_Stupid, naïve Jasmine! _I scolded myself mentally. How could he ever like a timid, quiet girl like me, when he has her – cute, bubbly, and so full of energy?

I saw him touch her arm, and whisper something in her ear. She looked puzzled for a moment, but shrugged and went along with him. He on the other hand, took one last look over his shoulder at my isolated figure, his expression apologetic. I couldn't look him in the eye, so I simply cast my head down, shadows obscuring my pale features. When the two were gone, I looked up and out at the churning sea.

What was the point of remaining here anymore? I came to the region of Sinnoh to get stronger, and met all sorts of people and Pokemon. I felt happier than I had in a while, especially when I met _him. _He would come out to this very beach, almost every night, and we would simply talk for nearly hours. He was the reason I still remained in this very spot – the reason I abandoned my duties as a Gym Leader and even my precious Amphy. But now, because of this other girl…

My thoughts trailed off, as I was overwhelmed with immense sadness. Picking up a nearby stick, discarded on shore, I knelt down onto the cool sand, my mind made up.

X

Volkner stared silently at the message sketched into the sand beneath his feet. The handwriting was neat, and almost graceful-looking, despite the fact that it had been written using an old stick, lying next to the words. Even though it was not signed, Volkner knew exactly who it was from.

And it was all his fault she was gone. His face creased into a deep frown, and his blue eyes glistened slightly, like the shimmering water that was steadily making its way further up the shore. He had unintentionally led her on, misguiding her, and in turn, implanting emotions within her – emotions that the man could not return.

Slowly, the waves reached out and washed over the words, gradually erasing them, pulling them out to sea. Volkner wondered if the message was still present beneath the rolling waves, to be dispersed among the water in the world. It was a silly thing to think of really, but he couldn't help but wonder that if he wrote something to her, that one day, it might arrive on the shore of Olivine City, like a message in a bottle.

And before Volkner realized it, her final words were gone, as was she, stolen by the waves. But they still burned fresh in his memories, reminding him of the times they once shared.

_I have decided to go back to Johto. Goodbye, Volkner._

He remembered simply watching the tide ebb and flow, talking and laughing with the timid girl who mysteriously appeared on the beach of Sunyshore one day. Volkner could feel a bond forming between them, but his feelings for her were purely platonic. He couldn't say the same about hers though…

It was then the Electric-type expert heard soft footsteps on the sand, approaching him from the direction of the solar-powered city. Volkner felt himself hoping, for only a passing moment, that it was the girl in the white dress, running towards him with a wide smile on her face.

But no matter how down he was feeling, he couldn't help but feel a special warmth in his heart whenever Candice was around.

"Volkner!" she yelled, finally coming to a stop before him. Her visits to Sunyshore City had become regular as of late, ever since Flint set her and Volkner up on a date. Candice looked up into Volkner's azure eyes, and noticed something was off. "Why the long face?" the Snowpoint Gym Leader asked.

Volkner simply shook his head, and forced a slight smile. Candice shrugged and took hold of his rough hand, leading him down the shore. Abruptly, he stopped in his tracks, jerking the girl back.

Annoyed, the Ice-type Trainer was about to complain when wordlessly, Volkner pulled her into the safety of his arms. He gently placed his lips to the top of her pig-tailed head. Candice was confused about this sudden display of affection; she usually had to be flirtatious to coax Volkner to do any such thing.

The blonde man closed his eyes, and she heard him let out a long sigh. Still, he made no movement to release the petite girl from his grasp.

Holding Candice in the tight embrace, Volkner came to a consensus with himself. No, he did not regret choosing the girl he currently held in his arms over the one he would have long chats with on the beach. What he did regret though, was breaking her heart. Along with the raging guilt buried in his chest, there was a deep pain hidden within his own heart – the intense pain of losing a dear friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aww, well I don't really have much else to say on the matter of this fic, except sorry its pretty short. I feel bad for Jasmine though, even though I wrote it. **

**Anyway, I guess I review or two would be nice. **


End file.
